


The Devil's First Christmas: Alternate Ending

by Tgaret990



Series: Lost In You, Lost In Vegas [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Because of that one episode, Crying, Farewell Note, She still loves him, There will be a sequel, Yeah she's gonna kill him when she finds him, he still loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: What if Charlotte's words were getting to him? What if Lucifer began to doubt his decisions at Christmas regarding Chloe? What if the whole miracle child situation started taking a toll on their relationship? Our very own Detective Decker is left with an empty club, an onslaught of devastated feels, and determination to bring the love of her life back to her.In other words: Luci leaves, and Chloe is Hell bent on finding him and bringing him back to Los Angeles because her love for him won't let her let him slip through her fingers.





	The Devil's First Christmas: Alternate Ending

The Devils’ First Christmas: Alternate Ending

 

 

A/N: With this fandom, I’m really glad I’m not trying to stick to the canon plot with my fics, otherwise Luci’s First X-Mas, as the fic is Affectionately Known As in my file history, would’ve ended like so written below. In all the episodes and cases leading up to this, they would’ve been open with their relationship, would’ve argued way less, but the show plot would remain somewhat intact. Lucifer would just start doubting his choices. For those of you who like to leave the plot to your imagination after an angsty end, this is for you. Enjoy!

 

 

    She watched crystalline tears fall and splash on the piece of paper loosely clutched in her trembling hands. Sobs wracked the detective’s body as she read and reread the heartbreaking message. She tried to think back to everything that had happened since Christmas. What had she done wrong? Was it something she’d said? Se couldn’t remember anything that would make him think that. After everything they’d been through together, all the moments they’d shared, the words and kisses exchanged… Why? She clutched the note to her chest, watery eyes lingering on the sheet covered piano. It reminded her of when he tried to teach her how to play, all the times she’d walked in on him in the middle of a song…

 

    That very first day…

 

    She saw him then, fingers gliding gracefully across the keys as he sang with the voice of an angel. He was an angel though, wasn’t he? Devil or not, he-- He just-- She couldn’t even string together coherent thoughts at this point. ‘ _Is this real?_ ’ he’d asked her once, seeming uncertain about anything that had gone on between them up until that point. She’d confirmed that it was, and everything seemed fine after that. Then, the poison case happened. So much had happened when the first few victims had been reported. So many people, including herself, had suffered. So many people had died. When Lucifer came to see her after she’d woken up cured, it was like all of the warmth and love he harbored for her dissipated when they locked eyes. He looked so cold and dead on the inside, like he had no will left to live. When she finally got released, her only thought was to see him, comfort him if she could. It was plainly obvious that something was bothering him.

  

    All of her calls went unanswered, as did her texts. She’d tried to reach Maze and gotten the same result. Linda had been her next contact, but she said she hadn’t seen Lucifer since he’d left the hospital. Chloe drove straight to LUX, going as fast as she dared, almost skidding to a halt in front of the establishment. Practically bursting through the front entrance, she pushed the up button and waited for the elevator. She felt a wave of nervousness pass through her, until the elevator doors opened with a _ding!_

 

    “Lucifer?” she called out. “Hey, Lucif--” she began again, before her eyes met the sight before her. Eerily silent, the loft was dark and the air had a melancholy feel. She let the image of the sheet covered furniture sink in. Every seat, table, even his beloved piano, was covered, and it made her choke up. This didn’t have to mean anything. It didn’t. The thought quickly vanished when she saw it, the neatly folded note, hardly visible against the pale sheet draped across the piano. Suddenly dreading what would happen if she so much as touched it, the detective cautiously picked it up. Unfolding it, she saw her partner’s neat cursive handwriting, knowing this was no fake. 

 

_Chloe, my love,_

 

_I have no idea if you’ll find this or if you’ll ever read it, but if it’s you reading these words, you’ll know by now that I am gone. I’ve decided to leave Los Angeles. There was much more going on than I or anyone knew, and… It involved you. I rebelled to get away from Him and His games, for free will. Today, I found out that freedom, free will? They’re life’s great lie. It wasn’t just Father, no. Then it was Mum, Charlotte._

 

_We were nothing more than pawns, manipulated for reasons still unknown, caught in the middle of a war between two sorry excuses of parents. They’ve sent a clear message, told me things, and given me time to think about all that’s happened. Nothing, none of it, was real. I thought I’d finally found true happiness, someone I could confide in and share a life with. I should’ve explained everything to you. Should’ve realized that I was putting you in danger. You got away from my brothers unscathed, but there are many more people who would target you, and I can’t have that happen._

  

_Do not seek me out. I doubt you’d find me anyway. If you do, by some other miracle, find me… Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there, shall we? Do not blame yourself, even though you probably are at this very moment. Don’t launch an investigation, even though I know you will anyway. Don’t worry about me and look after Beatrice because despite my opinion of children, I’ve come to truly care for her as I have for you. Oh, and don’t bother asking Mazikeen or Linda about my whereabouts either; they haven’t a clue._

 

_I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but promise me something. Promise that you’ll stay away from Charlotte. She’s a conniving woman, though you already know that, who tried to manipulate us both. I would never live with myself knowing that she hurt you in some way. Trust in Maze to protect you and Beatrice. Forgive me for all the pain I’ve caused you, all the problems and dangers I’ve brought to your doorstep. You’re better off without me. It may not seem that way right now, but you’ll see. Take care of yourself, Detective._

 

_Lucifer_

 

    She let the words sink in. He thought that their love… was a mistake? He thought it was too dangerous to stay in her life? And Charlotte, she had tried something, tried to manipulate them into doing… what exactly? She glanced over the note, and, in the bottom right corner, found mostly erased, the words _I love you, always_ . That’s when she felt the air get ripped from her lungs, causing her to collapse at the realization, the realization that, despite everything that had been written, he still loved her, and she him. He was doing this to protect her, but did he not realize that all the broken cries, the emptiness in her heart, the river of tears on her face, were all for him. Chloe didn’t care if their love put her in danger. She knew Lucifer wouldn’t let anything happen to her or Trixie. And Charlotte? She wouldn’t fall for that woman’s tricks. She hadn’t before and she wouldn’t now.    

 

    So she grieved. She grieved for the loss of her partner, her friend, her lover… She didn’t know how long it went on, only that she didn’t stop until her voice was raw, cheeks stained, eyes puffy and red as can be. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Brushing her dark blonde hair out of her face, she stood up and wiped her eyes, slipping the note in her pocket. The crying, the sobbing, the breaking down, it wouldn’t help anyone. Crying wouldn’t solve this. Crying was beneath her at this point. 

 

    The broken look in her eyes was replaced by an intense fire. Raging just beneath the surface. Lucifer wasn’t wrong when he said she’d investigate his disappearance. She wouldn’t rest until he was found. Oh, when she found him, she’d give him a piece of her mind! She’d use every, and she meant **every** , resource available, even if it meant disappearing herself. Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to take drastic measures, but if she did, she wouldn’t mind. Lucifer was the love of her life. Nothing would change that, and when she found him, she would spend every waking moment showing him that he meant everything to her. She would have him explain everything that’s been going on, and she wasn’t ever letting him leave her again. Her love for him was unconditional, unwavering, and **nothing** would change that.

 

    She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. It rang twice before a familiar voice said, “Chloe? It’s almost midnight. What’s wrong?”

 

    Swallowing and steadying her voice, she responded, “Dan… I need your help.”  

 

 

Closing A/N: This was originally going to be a reaction to that mid-season finale, which is why it’s so short, but I tweaked it a bit to meet my purposes. Actually… I could totally write another fic with this that follows the canon plot ish, but still coincides within this fic universe if anyone would be interested in seeing Chloe, Maze, Linda, and maybe Trixie, in Vegas. Anyway, thoughts?   


End file.
